Lost in Deception
by thefandomchick95
Summary: A new student named Naminé Suzuki, transfers into the 2-A class, grabbing the twins' attentions, but mostly Hikaru's. He notices Naminé's silver hair, which reminds him of Japan's winter snowfall. Having his heart broken before, Hikaru is not taking chances of seeing his girl as a potential girlfriend, but what happen if she can tell what happen if she can tell which twin is who?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School is a school for the rich and people somewhat satisfied with their lives. Their rich and fulfilling parents don't have much time to waste, so they send their children here to work themselves to death. I'm about to turn into one of them.

My family is from North Korea, and we have just escaped before anything bad happened. To me, it's a sudden more from North Korea to Japan, but what most of the pompous Ouran students don't know about me yet is that I'm fluent in four languages, Korean (my own), Russian (forced to study it in school), Japanese (my new language), and English (don't know why I studied that, but I know it). It's a gift, my multilingual self.

My life hasn't been actually easy. Life in North Korea as a girl isn't a cakewalk. At school, the teachers look at girls as pieces of property more than humans. The education I've gotten has been self-teaching more than school teaching since boys are more praised. Back in North Korea, my brother has been training to be in the North Korean army, and in his last year junior high school, but that's when my parents decided to escape. They treasure my little brother's life too much to lose him. They call him Yuri Suzuki the Great!

That's another thing about Ouran. The richest and the smartest can go to that school. Well, I don't know why I'm here when my parents have no more money since escaping from my home country.

"Naminé, promise Mama you will behave," my mother says, fixing my Ouran uniform dress. I loathe it deeply.

"Mother, stop fussing," I hiss back in reply. I hate it when my mother fusses over nothing.

"Naminé," my father interrupts in a scolding tone to me. I get it a lot, so it's not a surprise. "No growling at your mother. This school better give you some discipline, young lady. I swear if it doesn't, I'm sending you to a public school and have its students deal with your attitude."

I roll my eyes. "Father, please..."

"Don't give me that, Naminé," Father interrupts, almost snapping. He scoffs and says, "Why can't you be more like your brother, so patient and obeys orders?"

"Before or after he got accepted into the army."

Father glares.

I turn away. "Yes, Father."

Mother kisses my pale cheeks, but I push her away. Father plays with my silver hair, but I start walking past the fountain, which is the school's front symbol to the building, before he could.

The front doors open to an empty grand foyer. The staircase looks as if the stars lead to almost nowhere when it splits into two paths up at the top.

According to class schedule, school hasn't even started yet. I might as well take my time to tour the building for my own reference. Plus, I don't want to be around people at the moment. Mother has just killed my first day of school moment.

As my tour comes to a close, I enter the music part of the school. Some of the large rooms are in use for the choir or the orchestra, and I don't tend to bother their practice. The room I hear silence in is Music Room 3. I press my ear against the pink doors, and I don't hear a sound from the inside. It's too quiet. It's probably a surprise tactic. I'm curious to what the inside of the room is like, so I take it upon myself to enter. Once I push the right door open, classical music starts to play, and rose petals dance straight into my face.

"What the..." I push the door more inward, and the music grows louder. I swear that my eyes are going blind from the white light flashing in front of me.

I hear soft voices. "Welcome," they say politely.

"Who's there?" I call, not close to be frightened, "Show yourselves."

The room starts coming into view. Positioned in between two columns, there is a chair that reminds me of one of those chairs you'd find near a long table in the dining room of a castle. A blonde haired young male sits on that very chair. His purple Ouran uniform looks as if it has been freshly polished. He looks as if he's part French, part Japanese, just by looking at his smooth face. Sitting, okay, more like leaning against the left arm of the chair is a girl with shoulder length brown hair, wearing the men's uniform, which I don't understand. If she can wear the men's uniform, why am I wearing a stupid dress? To the right side of the blonde male, there is a black haired male with the most plain glasses you would ever see in your life. His two fingers are on the middle section of the glasses, trying to look attractive to the slightest bit. Behind the chair, there are two orange heads that look exactly alike. They are twins. It's easy to see that. What all of those people have in common is that their smiles, which make me a little uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the Host Club," they also say.

"The what?" is my response. What kind of school is Ouran for having some strange fiasco like this?


	2. Chapter 2

This has to be a joke. A Japanese private school has something like a "host club." I am standing in a room with five people that want to waste time when school is not in session. If my face isn't pale enough, it's getting there. I just don't show it. I don't laugh. I don't question. My face is bleak.

The blonde stands up from the throne and walks towards me. "Welcome, princess," he says.

"Excuse me?" I reply.

He reaches for my hand as if he's going to pull me somewhere that I have no intention of going.

I pull away immediately. "Don't touch me!" I shriek.

"Take it easy, lady," the twins say in the back, "He's only trying to be nice."

"I don't accept so lightly. What is the meaning of this?"

"Why, you are in the Host Club," responds the black haired one with the glasses, "Where else would you stumble in Ouran?"

"A host club?"

"She must be new," the blonde says, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Ouran High School Host Club's king, Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki gestures to his companions. "These are my associates. The tall one you see is Kyoya Ootori. He's the one that brings the magic during our meetings. The lovely lady you see is my leading lady, Haruhi Fujioka. Isn't she a gem?"

_I have no doubts_, I say in my head.

"And our twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They bring the fun if you know what I mean, princess."

"Stop calling me that," I hiss.

"Then, what is your name?" Tamaki asks.

"You won't make a corny nickname for me if you. Where I come from, I don't take that lightly."

"As you wish. Now, tell us your name."

I let out a long sigh and answer, "Naminé Suzuki."

"You have to be new," Haruhi says, "Not even I have heard that name before."

"I just transferred," I explain.

"From?" Kyoya asks.

I turned away emotionlessly. "I'd rather not say. That information is confidential."

"Fair enough." Kyoya fetches his laptop from his bag and started typing.

"What are you doing?" I question, crossing my arms.

"Doing some research on the student body database. If you won't give us answers, I will. Ah, here we are." Kyoya turned his laptop to Tamaki. "See, Tamaki," he says, "Naminé Suzuki, Second Year, from Pyongyang, North Korea. What an interesting place to move from, Naminé."

"You little piece of crap," I hiss, "That is my personal business."

"Well, I do apologize, Miss Naminé," Kyoya replies, "but if we need information, I do the research."

"That doesn't mean you can be a snoop!"

Kyoya returns to the computer. "Your brother is Yuri Suzuki, who was accepted into the North Korean army before your parents pulled you out."

I think that my eyes are turning red from all the blood rushing into my head. "I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

The twins pull me away from beating Kyoya into mush. "Anger management much?" they asked.

I kick and scream while the twins have a good grip on my arms. "Let go, you perverts!"

"Oh, Naminé, you have so much to learn about Ouran. We just want to teach you."

"I can learn myself!" I manage to kick Hikaru and Kaoru hard enough for them to release me. "Look, I don't know what you guys do here, but whatever it is, I want no part of it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to class." I quickly turn towards the door and exit before the Host Club tries to do something else that's stupid.

I manage to hear Kyoya say, "Hmm, what a shame. She's quite beautiful."

_Now, that is a lie. No North Korean blood is beautiful._

It doesn't take long for school to be in session. Once the warning bells chime, I walk straight to room 2-A before the instructor marks me late by the time the class bells ring. As much as the beginning of the school day irks me, session is going to be worse.

"Well, well, well, Hikaru. Look who's here."

"Our friend, Naminé Suzuki."

The Hitachiin twins are in my class.

"What a pleasure to see you here," they say in unison.

I want to kill myself as I slouch in a front row desk. _Why on earth did I move to Japan if I knew this might happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

When I return home from school, there's always the question, "Did you have fun today?" Well, what's considered fun when you're trying to stay positive, and you get that reminder shot at you? Believe me when I say that once I realize that those troublemakers were in my class, "fun" is the last word I'm able to use.

"Gentlemen," is the only word I could muster the moment they speak to me. What else am I supposed to say? I don't attack unless attacked. Still, it doesn't make me feel better knowing that I have two crazies from that "host club."

"Is that how you greet all of your male friends?" both of the twins question as they turn to my desk.

"What friends do I have at all? Would you rather have me get your names wrong?"

They smirk and cough out some laughs.

I glare until my eyes burn. "What's so funny?"

One of the twins turns around in his chair and leans forward to me. "My dear, this is why you shouldn't have run out on the Host Club."

The other does the same with his pearly white teeth blinding my vision for a second. "What the Hitachiin twins are known for is their precious looks and their mysterious identities."

"Mysterious identities? If what your little leader said was true, everyone should know Hikaru and Kaoru by name."

"True," the more civilized twin replied, "but no one, except one, has been able to tell us apart since they day we were in elementary school."

The cocky one flicks his bangs out from the front of his eyes and says, "Only those who have known us since birth can tell which twin is who."

I scoff and cross my arms. "So I'm assuming you're not gonna tell me who's who because I'm the new girl in town?"

Both of the twins laugh again. "That just ruins the fun."

"That seems to be your favorite word, right? Fun?"

"Isn't it everyone's?"

I release a heavy sigh and search for my notebook as soon as the teacher enters the room. Attendance is important in the classroom, and it was considered appropriate to stand when the head of the classroom called your name on the roaster. As soon as that is over and done with, the class president stands up to speak. This class president is a girl with jet black hair that seems to collide with her uniform. As a matter of fact, the yellow uniforms are not even that flattering. The purple uniforms the men are required to wear seem to fit much better. If I were allowed to wear one of those suits, I wouldn't be complaining as much.

Speaking of complaining, that's all the twins seem to do. Hikaru and Kaoru have been whispering to each other for the past couple of minutes, making my ears ring. As much as I'm fond of those two, I couldn't help but listen in on their conversations. They seem to be very careful for not mentioning each other's names in front of the others. I couldn't figure their names out by conversation. However, there are clues in them, so should show them. I just need to watch them some more.

I'm assuming you know this already, but school takes forever to complete. When it comes to listening in on the Hitachiin twins and eating expensive lunch alone, it has been faster than going to school in North Korea when the majority of the population is male. Actually, I would rather hang around puffy dressed girls at this point in time.

"Hey, look, brother, it's the new girl, Naminé Suzuki."

And I thought I'm in the home stretch. "You two again? What are you two doing?"

They both put their arms on both of my shoulders after I stop at the curb. "Waiting for our limo to show up, of course," they responded gleefully. "Don't you have one?"

"You and your friends know I'm from North Korea. What do you think?"

The cocky twin says, "I could assume you own a tank, and you crush all the other cars on the way here. I wonder how interested Tamaki would be."

"Brother," the other one snaps, "That's not funny!"

"What? I'm not making fun of her or anything."

"Naminé, is my brother making fun of you?"

Snickering, I replied, "Yes, Hikaru is making fun of me."

The both of them shudder. "What?" they exclaim.

"Yeah, Hikaru is the one that made fun of me."

There is dead silence in the area except for the other passersby. The Hitachiin twins can't even look at me even when I'm staring at them, trying to get into their eyes. At the end of the five second pause, they both ask at the same time, "How did you tell?"

I sigh quickly and answer, "Well, I could've gone the physical route. Hikaru parts his hair on the right and Kaoru parts his hair on the left, but you would've said that you change it every day to confuse people even more, so I started listening in on your conversations during class. Hikaru is always the one to start a topic, and Kaoru is the one to present input on it. However, whenever Hikaru is wrong, Kaoru is the one who corrects him. Kaoru is the one who participates in class while Hikaru just lays back trying to talk to me, so if you think you're going to pass one by me by saying that you alternate personalities, you might as well work for North Korean army as spies. You'll make it pretty far." Across the street, I can see a taxi coming through. Perfect, my ride is here. Before I leave though, I finish the explanation with, "Oh, and one more thing, Hikaru, you seem to have the darker than your brother, and don't say that you exchange those unless you have a very good surgeon at your home. Considering how much you brag about your money, I don't think you even have enough for that. Good day, gentlemen." I don't even look back until I enter the cab. The last look I can grab at the boys is them sitting on the curb as if someone kicked their cat.

At the end of the day, all I can say is, "Better than I originally had thought, Mother." Should I be this proud? No, but when it comes to pushing them off their pedestal, I'm gonna make sure it's hard for them to get back up. Only the deserving people have a place to sit.


End file.
